My Yami and I
by Sailor Vercury
Summary: Hi! I'm Celestia. I have my own Yami. Yami Celestia and I are both in love with Yugi's Yami. Here, we discuss our love for him. Please read!
1. The Craziness Begins!

Disclaimer:  I do not actually own Yami.  I just like to think I do.  Also, I do not own Youko Duet either.  She is one of my real life friends.  Technically, I don't own Celestia and her Yami, either.  I AM Celestia, so you can't really own yourself.  Plus, Yami Celestia is her own person, so I don't really own her.  I created her, but I don't own her because you can't really own a person.  Anyway, enough blabbering.  Enjoy!

My Yami and I- A fanfic by Sailor Vercury a.k.a. Celestia Requene

Here, my Yami and I discuss our love for Yugi's Yami.  I'm not expecting to get a lot of reviews because it's not really that good.  If you do like it, then please review!  Otanoshimi kudasai!  (Please enjoy!)

Celestia:  Greetings everyone!

Yami Celestia:  Welcome to our fic!

Celestia:  Anyway, let's get our discussion started!

Yami Celestia:  *eyes turn into hearts*  Yeah!

Youko Duet:  Oh no.  I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

Celestia:  By the way, our friend Duet is here with us.  I'm not exactly sure why, though.  Why are you here, Duet?

Duet:  To keep you and your little friend here from over-obsessing!

Yami Celestia:  Obsessed?  Me?  Yeah right.  *eyes turn into hearts again*  Can we talk about Yami now?

Celestia:  Sure!

Yami Celestia:  You know, I'm not sure why I like Yami.  Is it because of his [anime-trademarked] spiky hair, or the [also anime-trademarked] purple eyes?

Celestia:  You know, I never thought about that!  Why do we think Yami is so sexy?

Duet:  *rolls eyes*  You both are strange.  That's why!

Celestia:  That's me!  The strange one!  I'm proud to be strange!

Yami Celestia:  Hey!  I'm not strange!  *afterthought*  Well, ok, maybe I am.  I love being strange!

Celestia:  But I love Yami more!

Yami Celestia:  You stole my line!  I love him more than you do!

Celestia: No you don't!

Yami Celestia:  Yes I do!

Duet:  *rolls eyes*  You both are crazy!

Celestia and Yami Celestia:  Yes we are!  I love Yami more than you do!  No you don't!  Yes I do!  *Celestia and her Yami argue for a while over who loves Yami more*

Celestia:  I love him more!  That's it!  I'm not taking this anymore!  VERCURY STAR POWER!  *transforms and becomes Sailor Vercury*

Yami Celestia:  We'll just see who loves him more.  VERCURY YAMI STAR POWER!  *transforms into Yami Sailor Vercury*

Duet:  This is interesting.  I'm not sure who to root for, since they both get on my nerves.

Yami Sailor Vercury:  REIGN OF EVIL!  (A/N:  This isn't an attack.  It's a power up technique.)  *little evil things start flying around while a throne appears under YSV and raises her high into the sky.  A crown also appears on her head.*  Ah!  I feel the power!

Sailor Vercury:  Well, yours can't compare to mine!  Besides, I posses the powers of water and LOVE!!!  My love for Yami (which happens to be greater than yours) will ensure that I emerge victorious!

Duet:  Cut the talk.  I want to see some ACTION!

Yami Sailor Vercury:  You want action?  I'll give you action.  VERCURY SINFUL AQUA MELODY!  *broken hearts surround YSV as she plays a heart made of water; then a stream of water shoots out of the harp.  Just before it hits SV, the water turns into a broken heart.*

Sailor Vercury:  You wont break my heart, Yami of mine!  But, I'll block yours.  VERCURY LOVE WALL!  *hearts fuse together to form a wall.  YSV's attack is reflected back*

Yami Sailor Vercury:  Uh oh.  I don't think I have anything to counter that.  *the reflected attack hits her…or does it?*  Huh?  I'm still alive?  Not even a scratch!  Ha!  But what happened?

Duet:  Just before that attack hit you, your body shone with a strange light which destroyed the attack.

Yami Sailor Vercury:  Wow!  It's because I care about Yami so much!

Sailor Vercury:  Try wanting to stay alive for your own selfish desires.  Yami's not even here, so you didn't save his life or anything.

*Sailor Vercury and Yami Sailor Vercury return to their normal forms*

Yami:  Actually, she did.  *all gasp*

Celestia:  Yami!  It's really you!  *runs up to him and gives him a hug*

Yami Celestia:  Girl, hands off!  He's mine!  *turns to Yami with hearts in eyes*  Aren't you?

Yami:  *starts to answer*

Celestia:  No way he's yours!  He's mine!

Yami Celestia:  Yeah right.  *start arguing again*

Duet:  Girls, girls.  Calm down.  I think Yami's trying to say something.  *Celestia and Yami Celestia stop arguing and turn to look at Yami*

Yami:  *frowns*  I belong to no one.

Celestia and Yami Celestia:  Oh yes you do!  You belong to me!  We love you, Yami!

Duet:  -.-0  Here they go again!

Yami:  *to Duet*  Is that a bad thing?

Duet:  Yes.  Very much so.

Celestia:  *has been thinking about the battle*  Yami, where were you during the battle?  I never saw you.  Actually, what were you doing here in the first place?

Yami:  I sensed the power of your Millennium Lips, Celestia.  I thought, "Hmmm.  That's interesting.  Maybe I should check it out and see what's going on.  Someone may be in trouble."  I had appeared behind Yami Celestia just as you reflected her attack back at her.  Her subconscious sensed that I was here and caused her to block the attack.  That's what happened.

Yami Celestia:  *has been drooling*  Yami, will you sleep with me tonight?

Duet:  NO!  He's not!  *whaps Yami Celestia into LEO*

*all sweatdrop*

Celestia:  Anyway, would you like to stay with us for a while, Yami?  We would like to get to know you better.  You can sleep in my Yami's room.

Yami Celestia: *landed on her head*  Owies, that hurt!  Yay!  Yami gets to sleep with me!

Celestia:  NO HE DOESN'T!  You will be sleeping in a separate room!  *turns to Duet*  Where shall we put her?

Duet:  Lock her in the cellar.

Celestia:  Perfect!

Yami Celestia:  Yami never actually said if he wanted to stay or not.  *eyes turn into hearts*  So, how 'bout it, Yami?

Yami:  *is sweatdropping*  Uhhh, I'm not sure.  Hang on for a second.  *whispers to Duet*  Are they always like this?

Duet:  *whispers in reply to Yami*  Unfortunately, yes.  I have to deal with this all the time.  You might get a little brain damage, but not too much.  My brain is very damaged from having to live with these lunatics.

Yami:  *is still whispering to Duet*  So, I shouldn't stay.

Duet:  *is whispering to Yami yet again*  No, you should.  You don't want to know what happens when they get mad.  It gets ugly.  If you say no, they'll probably be a million times worse!  Agree to stay.  I'll help you deal with them.

Yami:  *not quite reassured*  If you say so…….  *out loud*  I'll stay.  BUT ONLY FOR A LITTLE WHILE.  NOT FOREVER.

Celestia and Yami Celestia:  *to each other*  *slyly*  We'll see if he won't stay with us forever!  *to everyone*  THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU (and so on)  *glomp Yami*

Duet:  *sweatdrops*  It's going to be a long night.


	2. Breakfast with Yami

*everyone walks in droopy eyed and tired*

Celestia:  Welcome to the next chapter of My Yami and I!

Yami Celestia:  Yes!  Welcome one and all!

Yami:  *to Duet*  You were right.  That was one long night!

Duet:  *replies* The endless drooling.  The cries of "Yami!  Where are you?  I can't sleep without you!"  The pounding of Celestia's Yami on the cellar door.  "Yami!  Come let me out of here!  Yami!"

Yami:  Celestia was constantly walking into my room saying, "Yami, I keep having nightmares.  Can I sleep with you?"  Or, "Yami, I can't sleep!  My bed's too uncomfortable!  I bet yours is a lot more comfortable.  Can I sleep in here?  With you, of course!"  *thinks about all the excuses Celestia used*

Duet:  *to all* I didn't get any sleep!

Celestia:  Wow, what a surprise.  I didn't get much either.  *glares menacingly at her Yami*

Yami Celestia:  What?  I didn't do anything!

Celestia:  You call pounding on the cellar door all night not doing anything?!

Yami Celestia:  Well….yeah.  Hey, I couldn't sleep because of your endless whining!

Celestia:  But I had a reason to!

Duet:  Like getting on people's nerves?

Celestia:  Ok, ok, I didn't have a reason to.  I'm sorry.

Yami:  Yami Celestia, will you apologize?

Yami Celestia:  *reluctantly* I'm sorry.

Celestia:  Can we have breakfast?  I'm hungry!

Yami Celestia:  Me too!

*Duet and Yami exchange glances*

Celestia:  I know, I know, you hate cooking for me, Duet.  I'll make breakfast!

Yami Celestia:  Can I help?

Celestia:  Sure!  *whispers to Yami Celestia*  We could make special heart-shaped pancakes for Yami!

Yami Celestia:  Oooooooooh, yeah!  *Celestia and Yami Celestia grin evilly*

While breakfast is being made……………..

Duet:  You did the right thing by refusing to let them sleep with you.  They'd probably want to do something other than sleep!

Yami:  *is genuinely scared*  Now, I'm very glad I refused!

Duet:  Don't worry.  I'll protect you from those maniacs.

Celestia:  *calls from kitchen*  Hey!  I thought my Yami and I were the only ones in love with Yami!  You don't say you'll protect someone of the opposite sex if you don't love them!

Duet:  -.-  On second thought, you'll have to fend for yourself.  Sorry!

Yami:  It's ok, I guess.

Yami Celestia:  *calls from kitchen*  Oh Yami!  You're going to looooove this breakfast!

Yami:  *is scared*

Duet:  Actually, they do a decent job cooking.  They cook for me once in a while.  They won't poison your food.  Promise.  If they did that, then they'd be harming you, and they don't want their Yami to be hurt!

Yami:  If you say so……

Celestia and Yami Celestia:  *from kitchen*  Breakfast is served!

Duet and Yami:  Coming!

*Celestia and Yami Celestia are sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs*

Celestia:  Everything's already on the table.  Oh, Yami, what would you like to drink?

Yami:  Um….

Yami Celestia:  We have milk, orange juice, Coke products, and an unfinished jug of eggnog.

Yami:  I'll have some milk.

Celestia:  Coming right up!

Duet:  *has been staring at Yami's pancakes*  Uh, Yami?

Yami:  Hm?  *suddenly notices heart-shaped pancakes on his plate*  O.O

Yami Celestia:  *sees Yami looking at his pancakes*  You like them, Yami?

Yami:  Uh, yeah, that's, uh, that's real sweet of you.  Thanks.

Celestia:  *sets glass of milk on table*  Welcome!  *sits back down*  *to Yami Celestia*  Did you hear that?  He thought it was sweet of us to make him heart-shaped pancakes!

Yami Celestia:  Yeah!  I know!  *Celestia and Yami Celestia start giggling*

Duet: Now what is so funny?

Celestia:  Nothing.

Yami Celestia:  Nothing important.

*everyone is silent for a while because they are eating*

Yami Celestia:  *finishes up*  Yami?

Yami:  *finishes*  Yes, Yami Celestia?

Yami Celestia:  Did you like your pancakes?

Yami:  Actually, they weren't too bad!

Duet:  ^__^  I told you so!  Girls, you did a good job.  Now clean up.

Celestia:  Ok!  *begins picking up plates, glasses, and silverware*  Hey Yami Celestia!  Will you wash these for me?  I'll rinse and dry.

Yami Celestia:  Sure thing!

While the dishes are being washed…..

Duet:  Now that wasn't so bad, was it?

Yami:  No, it wasn't.

Duet:  You know, Celestia and her other half are actually fairly nice once you get to know them.  They're just a bit loony.

Yami:  Just a bit?

Duet:  You know what I mean.

Yami:  Yeah.

Celestia:  *walks in*  I hereby proclaim the dishes done!

Yami Celestia:  *follows Celestia*  Now, what shall we do today?

Celestia: Glomp Yami!  *and they do*

Yami:  Oh goody.  This is going to be fun.  REAL fun.  


	3. Two Dozen Roses

Celestia: Here's the next chapter!

Yami Celestia: Good for it.  Do I look like I care?  No.

Celestia: But, you're in it.  Yami's in it, too!  You seriously don't care?

Yami Celestia: On second thought, maybe I do care.

Duet: Can we just get this chapter started?

Celestia: Sure thing!

Yami: So, what are we going to do today?

Duet: I say we sleep.  We didn't get any because of two certain people.  *glares at Celestia and her Yami*

Celestia: Well, I'm not tired anymore!  Suit yourself.

*Yami Celestia has been laughing psychotically.  Everyone else suddenly notices her.*

Yami:  *whispers to Celestia*  What's her problem?

Celestia:  I think she's up to something.

Yami:  Like what?

Celestia:  Something that has to do with you.

Yami:  With me?

Celestia:  Of course.  I'm not exactly sure what, though.

Yami:  Should I be scared?

Duet:  Yes.  Very.

Celestia:  Yami me, what are you planning?  Would you like to share it?

Yami Celestia:  I'll share it with you, but somewhere a little more private.

Celestia:  Oh!  I know the perfect place.  Hold my hand.

Yami Celestia:  See y'alls later!  We'll be back shortly.

Celestia:  Ocean deep, moon bright.  Take my Yami and I out of sight.

Yami Celestia:  To a kingdom of might.  Crystal Tokyo, here we come!

Celestia:  Don't miss us too much now, Yami.  *winks*

*Celestia and Yami Celestia disappear.*

Duet:  Woo hoo!  They're gone!  Finally!  *celebrates*

Yami:  It's quiet.  Too quiet.  *sighs in a somewhat depressed way*

Duet:  What's with you?

Yami:  Oh, nothing.  I…I'm going to go somewhere.  *walks toward the door*

Duet:  Where?

Yami:  If Celestia and her Yami return before I do, tell them that I had personal business to attend to.  *leaves*

Duet:  Hmmm…interesting.

*Celestia and Yami Celestia appear*

Celestia and Yami Celestia:  We're back!  *terror strikes their faces when they suddenly realize Yami's not there*  Where's Yami?

Duet:  Dunno.  He just left.  Said he had "personal business" to attend to.

Yami Celestia:  No!  He left me!  He doesn't like me anymore!  *begins to cry*

Celestia:  Hey!  Wait a minute!  We can find him!

Duet:  How?

Yami Celestia:  I'm stupid!  I forgot about that!  We can use the power of the Millennium Lips to find him!

Celestia:  Yes!  The Millennium Lips have the power to locate bishies!  Ready, Yami Celestia?

Yami Celestia:  Ready!

*Celestia and Yami Celestia close their eyes.  Their lips begin to glow with a golden light.  Magical forces ruffle their hair.  Their minds connect.*

Yami Celestia and Celestia:  *telepathically*  Millennium Lips!  Show us Yami's current location!

*They are transported to the flower shop, where Yami is carrying two dozen roses out of the shop.*

Yami Celestia:  *telepathically*  Looks like Yami had a girlfriend all along!  I'm gonna kick his butt!

Celestia:  Oh well.  We found out what we needed to know, so let's go home.

*Yami Celestia and Celestia return to their living room just as Yami walks through the door.*

Yami:  *sees that Celestia and her Yami are very depressed*  Girls, what's wrong?  Here, maybe these will cheer you up.  *gives one dozen of the roses to Celestia, the remaining dozen to her Yami*

Duet:  *mutters to self*  He bought roses for them?  But, why?  Strange.  Very strange.

Yami Celestia and Celestia:  *glomp Yami again and again*  THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  We love you, Yami!

Yami:  *blushes, then smiles*  Aw, it was nothing.  You're very welcome!  It's an honor to be glomped by you two.

Celestia:  Really?

Yami:  Of course!

Duet:  What's goin' on here?

Yami Celestia and Celestia:  Yami bought us each a dozen roses!  We're so happy!

Duet:  Why'd you buy each of them a dozen roses?

Yami:  Because……..*blushes*  Because I felt like it.  I'm happy to see that you both are happy.

Yami Celestia:  Can I sleep with you tonight, Yami?

Yami:  No thanks.

Celestia:  You can sleep in my room, and I'll sleep in the living room!

Yami Celestia:  Thanks!  *hugs Celestia*

Duet:  I love happy endings!

A/N:  This isn't the end of the story, just the end of this chapter!  If you would like to be in the next chapter, let me know in your review!  Plus, catch my Yami and I as chibis in Avezinzi's "The Chibi Chronicles"!  I'm Sailor Vercury!  Later!


End file.
